21st Celebrations
by MrsCaptainBecker
Summary: It's Renesme's 21st birthday and her and Jacob are off to New York. She has a plan to make Jacob see she is in love with him as much as he is in love with her but is it going to work? Read on and find out
1. New York

21st Celebrations - Chapter 1 / New York

Renesme's POV  
In two days time I am going to be 21 years old and what better way to celebrate it then with Jacob in the Big Apple... That's right me and Jacob are going to New York for my 21st birthday. I was going to go to Isle Esme with my family but I did that for my 16th and my 18th so I decided that for my 21st I was going to go crazy and live my life properly, my dad didn't like it much but I didn't know if it was the fact that I was going with Jacob he didn't like or the fact that I was not going to be with him on my 21st birthday but I'm pretty sure he's more mad that I'm going with Jacob. Dad did not like Jacob and he didn't make the fact a secret which was irritating because they just argue all the time and me and mum hate it and always ask them to stop but do they listen to us? No they don't they carry on their silly little arguments like high school kids.

As I packed the last of my stuff for the weekend the door knocked and I called out to whoever it was to come in, the door opened and my mum and dad were on the other side, they gave me a smile before coming in and sitting on the edge of my bed together "Hey" I stated and stopped my packing.

"Hi, you all ready to go?" Mum asked.

"Yeah just a couple more things to pack but pretty much done" I answered.

"I can't believe my baby is twenty one years old... It makes me feel old" She joked.

"You are old" I joked back.

"As we won't see you for your birthday we have decided to give you your present now" Dad said.

He handed me a small box, I opened it and seen the bracelet I've been wanting for ages, it was a charm bracelet from Tiffany's and I noticed that a charm had already been added, it was the number 21, I hugged my mum and dad "Thank you I love it!" I said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it... Come downstairs when you've finished packing everyone else has their presents for you" Dad said and hugged me one more time before him and mum left my room.

I have the worlds best family! Alice and Jasper had gotten me a dress from Chanel (dad didn't approve because it was 'to short'), Rosalie and Emmett had gotten me some Louboutions to match my dress which again dad didn't approve of, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme had gotten me a new surf board which had my name written across it (as much as I love shoes and dresses I also love to surf, something that Jacob got me into) and there was a small rectangle box which mum said was from Grandpa Charlie and when I opened it I saw a 21 neckless, it was beautiful and looked like it had a real diamond on it! Grandma Rene said she was coming down with Grandpa Phil a couple days after my birthday to give me my present but seeing them was present enough as I hardly saw them.

Dad brought my suitcase down after I had opened all my presents and spoke to Grandpa Charlie on the phone thanking him for my present and as I hung up the phone the door knocked and I knew it was Jacob so I rushed to the door and flew myself at him and he hugged me back "We're going to New York!" I called out excitedly and he laughed.

Mum and dad dropped us off at the airport but we wasn't allowed to leave them until Jacob had promised to look after me "Jacob you know more about the world then she does so I want you to look after her, do not let her out of your sight OK and if you do lose each other go straight back to the hotel. If you run into any other vampires then you leave you do not fight them or anything, if anything happens you call me straight away" Jacob promised to look after me so I kissed both their cheeks, told them I loved them and went to check in at the airport with Jacob.

We landed in New York and got into the car dad had hired for us to go straight to the hotel and once in our room we noticed that there was only one double bed, we asked for two single beds so Jacob got on the phone down to reception from our room and they said they didn't have a spare room with two single beds. Jacob said he would sleep on the sofa which didn't seem fair but he insisted that I take the bed and he would be fine on the sofa.

After we dumped our stuff we decided to do all touristy things and we had a good time but we needed to stop for a drink, I was so thirsty "So how'd you like New York?" Jacob asked as we sat in a little cafe.

"It's amazing! I would love to live here... What about you?" I asked.

"I love it but I cannot wait to get out and experience the clubs here, see how different they are to back home" He said.

"I don't think they'll be that different" I stated.

"We'll see. I just cannot believe you are turning twenty one and I don't care if this makes me sound old but I remember the day you were born... And now your twenty one and leading your own life" He explained with a smile on his lips.

"You know Jake I don't think I have ever thanked you for being apart of my life. You taught me how to surf, how to be my own person, how to appreciate what I have and you always looked out for me when I was in school and got any trouble, you've always been there for me when I argued with my family, took me in when I thought I could take on the world and left home at seventeen and convinced me to go back home because I wasn't ready and you were right I wasn't. Sometimes I don't think you realise how much influence you have had in my life and I just want to say thanks for everything" We stood up from our chairs and hugged.

"You know you can come to me with anything... Always" He kissed my cheek and we sat back down to finish our drinks.

That night when we got back to the hotel Jacob said he needed to go out and he would be back soon, when he did get back he was carrying three plastic bags and when he put them on the sofa I looked inside and seen lots of alcohol "Just because you can't go out tonight doesn't mean we can't have a drink here" He said with a smirk.

Me and Jacob were playing our own drinking games and taking shots of whiskey and vodka and making our own cocktails. This is what I wanted my birthday to be, me having fun with my friend and it was perfect, I couldn't ask for a better night then the one we had.

When I woke up the next morning me and Jacob were sat on the sofa, I had my head on his shoulder and he had his head on top of my head and the TV was on a movie channel. The table in front of us was covered in empty bottles, glasses and shot glasses. My head felt like there was an elephant sitting on it and I could taste how bad my breath smelt, why did we drink that much? Sorry liver I said in my head.

Jacob woke up five minutes after me and I was still sitting in the position not wanting to move "Morning... How you felling?" He asked.

"Like an elephant is sitting on my head" I said quietly.

He laughed and we separated as he got up and went to the little sink we had and poured us both a glass of water, he handed me mine and I drank it in nearly one go. My throat was raspy and sore from all the shots we were doing but I think it was the vodka shots that did the damage.

An hour later and me and Jacob had managed to drag ourselves to get dressed and went out for some breakfast, we ended up in the cafe we went to the day before, I ordered bacon and toast with a pint of water and Jacob asked for half the menu and a pint of water and we just sat there in silence dying waiting for our food to arrive.

After breakfast we felt to ill to do anything so we just went back to the hotel where we fell onto the sofa, Jacob put the TV on and we found Jaws on one of the channels about to start so we left it on and just cuddled up on the sofa and watched the movie in silence. Cuddling up to Jacob felt so normal and so much like home and I was worried that one day he might forget about me or leave me and then I wouldn't know what I would do I was so used to him being there when I needed him.

I think everyone knew I fancied Jacob and I knew he had imprinted on me, which means he is in love with me, but he hadn't done anything about it since I've been 18 and I was becoming scared that maybe he wasn't going to do anything about it and I was going to be friend zoned for the rest of m life.

As Jacob watched the movie I hatched a plan in my mind to sleep with him on my birthday, when we go out I'm going to get him really drunk and when we get back here I'm going to try it on with him and I'm praying he doesn't push me away because if he does it's going to be awkward forever between us.


	2. Happy Birthday

21st Celebrations - Chapter 2 / Happy Birthday

Jacob's POV  
Today was Renesme's birthday and I wanted to surprise her so I went out and got some breakfast at the little cafe we always seem to end up in and went back to the hotel where she was still asleep, I put her breakfast on a plate and put it on a tray with a drink and her gift. I made her a charm for her new bracelet out of wood which was a little surf board which was something we shared together.

I brought the tray into the bedroom and woke her up gently, she sat up when she eventually woke up and I put the plate on her lap "Happy birthday Ren, I hope you have a good day" I kissed her cheek.

She opened the little box I put her present in and smiled widely "Jake I love it, thank you" She kissed my cheek and patted the bed beside her so I got on as she put the charm in her bracelet "So what shall we do today?" She asked me.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we can go to Times Square and have a look around and then maybe go to dinner somewhere before you put on your new dress and shoes and we can go out and party the night away" I suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan I like it" She smiled and started eating her breakfast.

We got to Times Square and we couldn't look more like tourists if we tried, we were taking pictures of everything and anything. Renesme got some good pictures of the buildings whilst I got some pictures of her looking innocent and perfect.

The whole day was perfect! It was filled with laughter, drinks, lunch, more drinks, acting like tourists and some more drinks. At around 5pm I noticed that Renesme was started to get drunk and I did want her so drunk she couldn't walk before we went out tonight and she experienced clubbing in NYC! So I decided to take her back to the hotel so she could sleep it off, have a bath and get ready to go out and have a real party.

When we got back to the hotel she practically fell onto the bed and was instantly asleep, her mobile phone rang,on her bedside table and I answered it before it could wake her up "Renesme's phone, Jacob speaking" I said into the receiver.

"It's Edward... Where's Ren?"' He asked suspiciously.

"She's having a nap... Shall I take a message for when she wakes up?" I questioned.

"Yeah just tell her I called and to call me back as soon as OK?" He said.

"Sure thing... Bye" I hung up and put the phone back where I got it from, there was a little notebook next to the phone so I wrote her a message to phone her dad back when she woke up and left it next to her phone so I couldn't get in trouble for not passing the message on.

Renesme's POV  
I awoke and groaned when I looked up and came into contact with the light on the ceiling, I climbed out of bed and went looking through the apartment but Jacob wasn't there but I found a message on the coffee table saying he had gone out and would be back soon and in the meantime I was to phone my dad and start getting ready for tonight.

After a lengthy conversation with everyone on the phone when I called dad I ran myself a hot bubble bath but made sure I had my dress, underwear and everything all waiting for me on my bed. As I laid in the bath I thought about what to do with my hair tonight but I couldn't decide on what to do with it, I don't normally do anything with it I just leave it to go wild. I had decided to do dark eyes and have light foundation and light lip gloss on to make my eyes stand out against my hair and dress, I had everything decided but my hair and I wanted to look sexy because I was going to put my plan into operation 'make Jacob sleep with me' and I had to be perfect otherwise he would push me away.

I sat in fron of my mirror and just looked at myself and decided what to do with my hair, in the end I decided to slip a coin. Heads for curled hair and tails for straightened hair, I flipped the coin and it was heads... Curled it was then.

Just as I had curled half of my hair Jacob came in wearing some sweats and had his iPod headphones in indicating that he had gone for a run, I smiled at him and he simply smiled back before asking me if I got his message and once i had promised him that I had phoned my dad he said he was going to jump in the shower. It didn't take long for me to finish curling my hair, in fact I was finished before Jacob had come out of the shower. Now to start on my make up which does take me a while to do especially my eyes because one always looks better then the other which makes one eye look bigger then the other so I set to work on that.

By the time that both me and Jacob were ready we headed straight out and walked the short distance to the nightclub we spotted when we got here, we got in line to go in and as the line wasn't that long it shouldn't take us long to get in. When we did get to the door they asked us both for ID and when they seen it was my birthday they called on the radio for someone to come out and meet us to take us to the bar where we would get a free drink of anything we wanted.

Two hours later and I was tipsy and Jacob was still sober but I have no idea how, he's been drinking beer, shots, vodka and Jack Daniels... Surely all of that mixed together wasn't going to make you feel good. A song that I like came on and I know Jacob said he didn't dance but it was my 21st birthday and he was going to dance with me, I was going t show him how my hips moved.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor where we started dancing but when that song finished and another one started it was a 'grinding' song as Rosalie called it. I turned my back to him and pushed my butt into his crotch area and started shaking my butt, I felt his hands work their way to my hips and he held thgre as we danced together.

"We shouldn't be doing this" He breathed into my ear.

I turned around and faced him "I don't care" I said back and kissed him.

Part of me thought he was going to push me away but he didn't, he held onto my hips and brought me closer to his crotch and once air was a must we pulled away from the kiss and just stared at each other "You're dad is going to kill me" He said with a laugh and kissed me back. He grabbed my hand and walked towards the bar "Let's do a shot" He stated.

We stood at the bar and did a few shots then some people there also at the bar asked if we wanted to join their drinking race, they all had the same drink and said they were going to see who could finish it first. I drank like a fish so I said I was in and Jacob then followed and we stood in a circle and drunk the fresh vodka and lemonade drink.

Of course I finished first and they were impressed especially since Jacob told them today was my 21st birthday and I had never really been to a club before except once last year when Jacob got me in one at home because he knew the doorman.

"Alright Fish... Name your drink and we'll do that one next" They gut who came last said, because he came last he had to buy thy next round of drinks for us.

"A beer!" I called out and he seemed impressed.

Me and Jacob stood with them and mingled with them but I wanted to get back to dancing and Jacob was now more then a little drunk so I could easily have my way with him. We danced how we danced before with my butt against his crotch and his hands on my waist but I was sick of not facing him so I turned myself around and kissed him, his hands moved to my butt and held me there in my place.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Jacob said and I nodded in response.

When we got back to our room he kicked the door shut behind us and pushed my softly against the door and kissed me with so much passion I didn't know it was possible, I slid my hands under his jacket to his shoulders and pushed his jacket off so it fell on the floor. Jacob put his hands on my butt and lifted me up with ease and I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck to steady myself not once breaking the kiss.

DO NOT READ FROM HERE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENES! RATED MA FROM HERE

He walked us to the bedroom where he threw me down on the bed, he took my shoes off me and slithered up my body until his face was inches from mine then he smashed his lips back onto mine. We undressed each other not breaking our kiss until my dress had to be pulled over my head and once it was he kissed again and it was then o realised that all that was left was his boxers and my panties.

I flipped us over so he was on his back and I was on top of him, I kissed down his chest to his stomach then I reached the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs and he kicked them off when they got to his feet. I grabbed his penis in my hand and placed a kiss on the head and heard him groan in pleasure, I wrapped my lips around his penis and started moving my head up and down on it moving my hand in synch.

He grabbed my head and pulled me up so he could kiss me "You've done that before haven't you?" He joked.

"I might have been brought up by the Cullen's but I'm still a normal girl" I said.

"I like a girl who knows what she's doing" He whispered and kissed me.

"Then you're really about to like what I'm about to do" I replied.

I straddled his hips and grabbed his penis and positioned myself over it and lowered myself down slowly until it was all in, he groaned in pleasure and threw his head back. I started moving up and down on him but then he flipped us over so he was above me and kissed my lips and started working his way down to my neck and when he got there he sucked a little making his mark on me.

Jacob moved in and out of me with speed and force and he ravished my lips and neck as he moved, we were both groaning with pleasure until we both made our releases together. He pulled out of me and laid on the bed beside me and tried to even out his breathing, I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up a little and when I came back he was fast asleep so I slipped in the bed beside him and also fell asleep.


	3. Awkward

21st Celebrations - Chapter 3 / Awkward

Jacob's POV

The sun shining in the room woke me up from my sleep and it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust and when they did I realised that I wasn't on the sofa I was in the bed, I looked to my right and seen Renesme fast asleep then it hit me, all of the things we did last night. I cannot believe I let things get that far between us it was never meant to happen as much as I have wanted it to since she was 18 years old.

Of course I was in love with her but I just didn't think that I would be able to go that far with her because well I didn't think that she would feel the same way about me, she had always seen me as a best friend and that was how she introduced me to people 'This is my best friend Jacob' she would always say to people when we met.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my clothes and went back to my sofa where I put last nights clothes back in the suitcase, I grabbed my running stuff and decided that I was going to go and clear my head on the streets of New York. I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones in and turned it up to the loudest it would go but before I left I wrote a note for Renesme incase she woke up before I got back and I told her that I had gone for a run and I would be back soon.

When I got out onto the street the breeze hit me and I just started running not really thinking about where I was going because all I could think about was last night! She was perfect at it and it was possibly the best sex I have ever had in my life and I'm not just saying that. She knew what she was doing, she fitted with me perfectly but it was her groans as I moved in and out of her that sent me over the edge.

I got back to the room and seen she was awake, she was reading a magazine on the sofa and looked up at me as I came in and we just gave each other a small smile, I grabbed a towel and went into the shower.

Renesme's POV

Does Jacob regret sleeping with me last night? He could barely look at me when he came in and then he just went straight to the shower without even saying two words to me. Maybe he didn't love me like I thought he did, was there something I could do to make him not feel like it was a mistake? Shall I tell him that I love him too? There was so many things going through my mind right now.

Jacob came out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist and I couldn't help but stare at him, he looked so gorgeous I was practically drooling at him. He got some clothes out of the wardrobe and went back into the bathroom to get dressed without a word to him, I was sick of this.

He came back out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day, he went into the little kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee "Are you going to speak to me today?" I asked.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered and walked over to the small kitchen "Do you regret last night?" I questioned.

He sighed and turned to face me "It's not that I regret it... It's just I shouldn't have let things get that far between us. As much as I have wanted to since you were eighteen years old but your Bella and Edward's daughter, they have trusted me to come in this trip and look after you not sleep with you" He explained.

What has me and him sleeping together got to do with my parents? "Forget my parents a minute! You wanted to sleep with me and I wanted to have sex with you, we are consenting adults and what we do behind closed doors is our business" I told him.

He handed me a cup of coffee "It just doesn't feel right" He stated.

"Why? Because you used to be in love with my mum?" I asked.

"No! I remember the day you were born and seeing you for the first time... I'm a lot older then you... Eighteen years older then you and when you can remember someone being born then you can't date them and sleep with them it just... Feels wrong, you're twenty one and I'm thirty nine. I may still look twenty one because I'm still shifting in a wolf but I'm still thirty nine" I looked down at the floor.

"Age is just a number" I commented.

"Eighteen years is a big difference, twenty one and thirty nine is a big gap" He said "It's no secret that I imprinted on you and I am in love with you but I can't act on that" He said.

"I'm twenty one years old! I can make my own decisions in life, if me and you want to be in a relationship and sleep together then we will it's nothing to do with anyone" I told him.

"We should probably start packing, we have to leave tomorrow morning" He said.

Well that was the end of that conversation. I went to the bedroom and started packing stuff away but kept the stuff out that. I would need for tonight and to go home tomorrow. Me and Jacob are supposed to be going out again tonight but I'm not sure if Jacob will come with me but if he doesn't I'll just go on my own I can take care of myself.

After packing my stuff away I went to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee and seen Jacob zipping up his suitcase, I made us both a coffee and I sat down on the sofa next to him and handed him the coffee and he thanked me. I was bored of sitting in here so I asked him if he wanted to go out somewhere and we ended up going out for a late lunch at a little cafe Jacob said he had passed that morning when he went out for a run.

To anyone looking at us you would think that we were just a young couple in love but they couldn't be more wrong. As we sat there Jacob suddenly stiffened and started sniffing a little "We need to go" He whispered to me then I got a whiff of the smell too, it was another vampire.

Me and Jacob stood up and went towards the exit and we left, we started walking down a street and through a small alleyway where we had to go to get back to our hotel. As we walked I felt something take hold of my arm and turned to see the vampire from the cafe looking straight at me smirking "I recognise you... Renesme Cullen" He stated.

"Get off her" Jacob growled at him.

"I heard your family were close with the wolves but I didn't think you were this close" The vampire stated.

"Let go of me" I warned.

The vampire let go of me and stood there staring at me and Jacob "I've been following you since you got here, see I like knowing what vampires and wolves are in my city" He stated.

"Look we're going tomorrow I was only here to celebrate my twenty first birthday" I explained.

"Well happy birthday" He smirked "I should probably tell you my name, my name is Albert... You tell your dad when you speak to him that you ran into Albert Marshall... Enjoy your stay" With that he was gone.

Me and Jacob went back to the hotel but we stopped at a liquor store on the way and stocked up on drink for the night because we decided that we wasn't going to go out tonight but just have a few drinks at the hotel so we could be up and out by the right time.

A couple of hours later me and Jacob were sitting on the sofa drinking and talking about what we wanted from our lives, I wanted to experience the world and I wanted to experience the world with Jacob as my boyfriend but that doesn't look like that is going to happen.

We were both drunk and I as I poured me and Jacob another drink I was going to make another move on him and see if he will sleep with me again or even tell me that he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him. I handed him his drink and sat down next to him and put my drink on the table before sitting back on the sofa, I stared at him and grabbed his hand pulling him back to.

My hand went to the side of his face and I brought his face down to me and planted my lips on him, he didn't pull away he kissed me back and moved I moved so I was straddling his hips never breaking our kiss and I started unbuttoning his shirt and he surprised me when he ripped my top off me and threw it somewhere.

I stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up too, I started walking with him to the bedroom where I pulled him inside before kicking the door closed behind us.


	4. I Love You

**21st Celebrations - Chapter 4 / I Love You**

**Renesme's POV**

I looked over at Jacob who was looking up at the ceiling getting his breath back from our activities, he turned his head and looked at me as I laid on my side watching him "We shouldn't of done this" He said and sighed. He went to get out of the bed but I grabbed his arm and stopped him from going "Look I want you so bad believe me but the thing is, I don't want to get use to you being here with me and then when we get home leave me and things go back to normal... I couldn't bare it so I'm getting out now whilst I still can" He said, he leaned over the bed and kissed my cheek before getting out of the bed and grabbing his clothes then he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

He was right, we shouldn't have done this because when we get home it's going to be hard getting back to normal with all this behind us. Maybe going back to normal is something that we shouldn't do, maybe we can start a new chapter in our lives and become a couple. He loves me and I love him.

Jumping out of bed I put on my bed top and shorts and went into the living room where Jacob was laying on the sofa looking up at the ceiling again, he looked over at me when he heard my bedroom door close and sat up on the sofa. I sat down next to him both of us sitting in silence not really knowing how to start the conversation we both knew we needed to have.

"Jacob I need you to know that I love you and I know you love me too, can we not be together?" I asked.

"I would love nothing more then to be with you but we are so close, we're best friends and I don't want to ruin that if we get together and break up one day" He explained.

"You'll never know what will happen unless you give us a chance, say we stay together forever and we become the happiest we're ever gonna be" I said.

"OK say me and you get together and we live happily ever after, what are we going to tell your dad because he's not going to like me and you being together if your twenty one and I'm thirty nine" He told me.

"If I'm happy then I can sort things with my dad but don't give up one a chance of happiness because you're worried what my dad will say" I said.

"Look we have to leave soon so why don't you go and make sure that everything is packed up and ready to go, we can't miss the flights back" He told me and opened his suitcase next to the sofa pretending to be busy.

I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my suitcase from under the bed and putting it on top of my bed before opening it and making sure that I had everything packed and ready to go, I looked around the room and put away my make up bag and my hair dryer and straightners as I really couldn't be bothered to make an effort when I'm just getting on a plane to go home to my parents who don't even like me wearing make up anyway. I grabbed my plane clothes which consisted of a lose baggy jumped and a pair of skin tight jeans matched with a pair of ballet flats, I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head and made sure all of my make up was wiped off.

Going back out to Jacob I seen that he had everything packed and ready to go, he was sitting on the sofa and had his suitcase standing up right in front of him and he was looking down at the floor as if he was thinking hard about something "You ready?" I asked.

He didn't say anything he just got up and we went down to reception and checked out of our room then got a cab to the airport where we checked in with our bags then went to the departure lounge "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" He asked.

"Just a coke please" I answered and he didn't say another word he just got up from his chair and walked off towards the bar.

Had I done something wrong? He wasn't even talking to me now and I hadn't done anything wrong but suggest a life of happiness with one another, what's so bad about that? Maybe I was wrong and Jacob really isn't the guy I was supposed to spend my life with, maybe I'm supposed to find someone else who wants me as much as I want him and someone who won't come up with excuses as to why we can't be together. What was so wrong with me that he couldn't bare the thought of being with me because let's face it… I thought the person a wolf imprints on was supposed to be in love with you and would do anything they could to make you happy.

Jacob came back and handed me my drink and just sat down beside me in silence "Are you going to speak to me at all or are you just going to ignore me until you go home?" I asked him.

He sighed and looked down at the floor "There are so many reasons I can come up with to be your boyfriend but for every reason I come up with there's another ten reasons why we can't be together. You know I am in love with you and I always have been but you know as well as I do that we won't work out as much as I want us to, you know there will always be something in the way" He explained.

"All I've thought about since I was fifteen years old was becoming your girlfriend and wondering what it would be like to kiss you, hug you, walk around in public holding your hand, run my hands through your hair, feel your heart beating as we made love and now it just seems like I have waster six years of my life wondering about something that you already knew wasn't going to happen, I should have been looking for someone who can't come up with reasons why we can't be together. I invited you on this trip, just you, because I wanted to get to know you away from everyone sticking their noses in and let you know how I felt about you and now it just feels like big mistake and I'm sorry for wasting your time and most of all I'm sorry for wasting my time" I told him and got up from my seat and walked to the bathroom where I looked in the mirror and started to cry.

**Jacob's POV**

Watching Renesme walk off in so much pain made me feel like a complete and utter dick! I didn't mean to make her feel like that but I needed to be truthful with her and I was, there were so many reasons we wouldn't work out I wasn't this wasn't going to work out and I value our friendship so much I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise it and I think us getting romantically involved would do that.

She came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and took her seat beside me but she didn't say anything she just sat there stating into space "Flight 710B to Alaska is now boarding at Gate 6, please can all passengers make their way there now please" A woman's voice said over the tannoy system and she just stood up and started walking to the gate without me.

Once on the plane and in our seats she just looked out of the window and I tried speaking to her but she just kept on ignoring me. When we took off a little while later the air hostess came around with the trolley and I got both me and Renesme a snack and a drink for the journey. I put the drink and pack of sweets on Renesme's tray and she didn't say anything to me but she just opened the drink and sipped from it every now and again, she didn't even touch the sweets.

"I need the bathroom" She said quietly and I moved my legs out of the way as she squeezed past me and made her way to the bathroom.

"Just tell her you love her and kiss her" A voice said from behind me, I turned around and seen a guy poking his head through the gap in the chair "Just tell her you love her and kiss her and everything will be OK again" He said.

"It's not that easy" I told him.

"What relationship is? Look she's probably in that bathroom right now over thinking everything because that's what women do trust me. I've been married for thirty five years and women over think everything, I promise you as soon as you tell her you love her and kiss her everything will be OK again" He explained.

"But we're best friends and I don't want to ruin that" I said.

"That's how me and my wife started off. We met when we were four years old and were the best of friends for twenty five years, we have both been married before and have both got children from our previous marriage then we dated, got married, had kids together and now we're grandparents and we lived happily ever after. Sometimes the best relationships blossom from friendships" He explained.

He sat back in his chair as Renesme came and sat back down in her chair, she turned and faced out of the window again and the same as before sipped her drink ever now and again. What the man said made sense but was I willing to take the risk of losing my best friend one day or where we going to live happily ever after? I guess it's a chance that I'll have to take.

"Renesme…" She turned and looked at me with red and swollen eyes, a tell tale sign that she had been crying "I love you"

**The next chapter will be put up on Monday and it will be this story's last chapter**


	5. Home

**21****st**** Celebrations - Chapter 5 / Home**

**Renesme's POV**

What? Did I hear right? Did he just say he loved me? I just stared at him and didn't know what to do next he knew I loved him I've told him this already but I guess I should tell him again but before I got the chance he leaned into me and our lips met. This wasn't like the kiss we shared in New York this kiss was full of love, passion and want of course I returned the kiss with the same amount of love, passion and want. All to soon we pulled apart from the kiss but then I remembered that we were on a plane full of people so I blushed and sat back and we smiled at each other "I love you too" I said and he smiled and held my hand in his.

The rest of the flight we held hands, I put my head on his shoulder and felt his head rest on top of mine then his lips pressed a kiss against my head and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I felt someone shaking me and woke up to see Jacob looking down at me "We're about to land" He said and kissed me as I sat up in my seat and seen the run way lights guiding our plane to it's landing place. The plane landed and we made our way off the plane and to the bagging area to collect our suitcases then made our way to the arrival's lounge where I knew my parents would be waiting and have probably been waiting for a couple hours even though what time my plane landed. They were protective but amazing parents!

Me and Jacob got to the arrival's lounge and it took me about 3 seconds to spot my mum and dad waiting for us, I rushed to them and threw my arms around my dad who hugged me back then I hugged my mum then Jacob got to us with both our suitcases and he hugged my mum and shook my dad's hand, my dad took my suitcase of him and we walked to the car where we would drive to our house where I was going to tell them about me and Jacob becoming a couple and I don't think my mum would be that surprised but my dad? He might freak a little.

We got to the house and we went to the living room where I was bombarded with questions about the trip and I managed to answer them all with Jacob's help then once they had all of the information that they needed they just smiled at us and I guess now was a good as time as any to tell them, I looked and Jacob and he knew what I was about to say "Mum, dad I have to tell you something" I said and Jacob moved closer to me and held my hand in his and they wasn't stupid they knew what I was about to say "Me and Jacob are together" I stated.

"I'm surprised it took this long" Mum said and shrugged, I knew she would be OK with it, I was worried about my dad who just looked at my mum like he needed help understanding what I just said, like I said it in a foreign language.

He stood from his chair and walked outside, mum was about to go after him but I told her to stay and I would go. I walked out to the garden and over to my dad who was sat on a bench looking up at the sky, I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulders "Dad you knew this day was going to come sooner or later. You know me and Jacob love each other we haven't exactly made it secret over the years and I want you to know that I'll be OK, he's good to me and always has been. I want you to be OK with this" I said.

"You're my baby girl, my little girl who's first word was dad, who used to cling to me when it was bed time, who used to want to go out with me instead of staying at home with mum… I guess I hoped I would be the only man in your life. I knew you and him would get together eventually but I always hoped you would stay my baby girl forever and would never want a boyfriend, my little Nessie all grown up" He explained.

"Dad I'll always be your baby girl and you will always be the most important man in my life, you're my daddy and I'll always need you. I'll need you to tell me that you knew Jacob was no good for me when we argue, tell me that there's plenty more fish in the sea and buy me ice-cream then when we make up you tell me you always thought we would be OK and he's a good boyfriend to me. I'll need you to walk me down the isle when the day comes and tell me you always thought this would happen and you'll need to tell me I look beautiful and I remind you of mum on your wedding day… I need you to still be my dad" I told him.

"I'll always be your dad… always… I just don't want you to forget about your old man now you've got a boyfriend and I know he'll look after you and treat you good, cause I'll kick his ass if he doesn't. You will be OK because you're a Cullen and all Cullen's are strong and powerful" He said.

We hugged and went back into the house where I knew my mum had been listening and telling Jacob everything that we were saying, once in the living room mum smiled at us both and dad went over to Jacob and shook his head "I'll look after her" Jacob told him as I sat down next to Jacob and he put his hand behind my back.

"I know" My dad simply answered.

When Jacob went home I went up to my room and seconds later there was a knock on my door, I told whoever was out there to come in and my mum came in and we both moved and sat on the edge of my bed, she put her arm around me "I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and Jacob, you'll make a good couple. Jacob said he was worried about the age difference issue and thought Edward would get angry about it but like I told him there's an eighty six year gap between your dad and me" She said.

"Like I told him… age is just a number" I commented.

"As long as you are happy then me and your father are happy for you, all we wanted for you was to live a good, happy, healthy life full of love and happiness and if that's the life that Jacob gives you then that's OK. We will support you in whatever decisions you make in life" She said and placed a kiss on the side of my head "Me and your dad are going to go out for a little while, feel free to bring Jacob round if you want too" She said with a smirk.

A few minutes after mum and dad left I called Jacob and invited him over and it took him only a few minutes for him to show up and when he did show up he came in through my bedroom window like he had done for many years and sat on the edge of my bed where my mum had previously sat and after putting some clean clothes away I sat next to him and greeted him with a kiss. Our kiss turned into a little more and soon we were on the bed rolling around with hands all over the place, his kisses went down my neck and hit my sensitive spot where I groaned in pleasure so he did it again and I rolled us so I was straddling his waist "Maybe we should stop" He breathed.

He was right I didn't know how long my parents would be away for and I didn't want them coming in and hearing me and Jacob at it so I rolled off him and we just laid on the bed. I put my head on his chest and his arms around me cuddling me into him, we just laid there together in silence as he stroked my hair "I like this… it feels natural" I commented.

The next thing I knew was I was waking up to the sun shining in my eyes, I sat up in bed and seen my bed beside me empty but a little note on the pillow;

I heard some wolves and went to check it out, your mum knows that I was here last night so you don't need to lie about it like I know you would have done. I'm coming around for lunch around 1pm, can't wait to see you then. Love you JJ x

I haven't called Jacob JJ since I was sixteen! I started calling him it when I was around 10 and when I was sixteen I just started using Jacob again and I can't remember why but him using the name JJ brought back lots of memories of my childhood and all of the things that Jacob taught me as a child, good happy memories.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to see my mum and dad sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV, as I turned the corner I realised that they were watching their wedding video "Hey, you guys watching this again? You two are the only couple I know that watch their wedding video like twenty million times a month" I said and sat down next to my dad.

At lunchtime Jacob came round and I caught a sneaky kiss at the door then we walked through to the living room and sat on the sofa, Jacob had fast food with him and as we ate we made general chit chat about anything and everything and once the food was eaten we went up to my room and fell onto my bed and tangled up in each other.

Mum and dad wouldn't be home for hours because they had gone to see uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie and they are always there for hours when they go and see them so I took this as an opportunity and I practically jumped on him! I was on top of him kissing him and straddling his hips, his lips pulled away from mine and he started tracing kisses down my cheek and neck until he reached the top of my top which he ripped off and threw across the room somewhere, just to make things fair I ripped his shirt off and he rolled us over so he was above me and he pinned my hands above my head and kissed down to my bra.

We spent the rest of the afternoon having sex, cuddling, then having sex again and we were going to have sex in the shower but my parents came home so we rushed getting dressed and turned on the TV that was in my room and made sure we looked OK and just as we deemed ourselves OK my bedroom door opened and my dad stood in the door way "I'm keeping the door open" He stated before giving Jacob a look and leaving.

This was home.

**This is the end of this story, thank you for all the support. Keep an eye out for other stories that I publish and read the ones I already have published! Thanks!**


End file.
